


Only Us

by MissCali2015



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Inspiration: Dear Evan Hansen, M/M, School Dance, Scorbus, Teenage Angst and Fluff, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCali2015/pseuds/MissCali2015
Summary: So what if it's us? What if it's us, and only us, and what came before won't count anymore, or matter? Can we try that?It’s nearly Christmas time at Hogwarts during Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy’s fourth year at Hogwarts. In an effort to boost morale, Head Mistress McGonagall has decided to reinstate the Yule Ball, sans the Tri-Wizard Tournament, for obvious reasons. At first, Albus and Scorpius think they’re going to blow off the awkward social event, but perhaps there’s something inside them saying they should give this teenage cliché a chance.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74
Collections: Scorbus Song Fics





	Only Us

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! My submission for SunshineScorpius’ Song challenge! My song was “Only Us” from Dear Evan Hansen. I’ve actually never seen the show or listened to the soundtrack, but when I listened to it I was like, yep, this is totally Scorbus. I really hope you enjoy my interpretation!

“You two cannot be serious,” Rose Granger-Weasley scolded Albus and Scorpius at the Slytherin table one morning at breakfast, just two days before the Yule Ball. “You _have_ to go!”

“Did the headmistress _say_ the ball was mandatory?” Albus retorted.

“It’s not mandatory but—”

“Then we don’t _have_ to go,” said Albus definitively.

“What’s the harm in having a little fun Albus?” she asked innocently.

“What’s _fun_ about having to dress up in awkward dress robes and pretend to know how to dance in front of the whole school?”

“I mean you don’t even _have_ to dance, you can just hang out with people!”

“There’s only one person I want to hang out with anyway, so why not just hang out in the common room and not have to worry about being made fun of?”

Scorpius turned slightly pink but didn’t say anything as he sipped his tea. 

“You’re being totally ridiculous you know. The whole world isn’t out to get you. It’s just a bunch of kids having fun, that’s all.”

“Whatever.”

“What do you think Scorpius? I haven’t heard your opinion about the ball?”

“Ermmm,” Scorpius mumbled, placing his tea down. “Well, I did think it could be fun, but you know, Albus is probably right. Probably not worth the risk of someone playing a mean prank.”

“Wait —” Albus started, but was cut off by Rose.

“I thought the bullying was getting slightly better?” Rose asked, concerned.

“Uhh…” Scorpius wasn’t sure how to answer that question. It was true since their trip through time the bully’s tactics seemed to have changed to just ignoring Albus and Scorpius’ existence, for the most part (which they were perfectly fine with). Even though the ministry had officially disclosed the identity of Delphi as Voldemort’s heir, every once and a while Scorpius still heard a whisper of Voldemort’s name as he walked by, and sometimes Albus would “mysteriously” be tripped in the hall or have his books or clothing items “mysteriously” disappear. And of course, there were the dirty looks from Craig’s friends. But all in all the bullying had indeed become less blatant than when the pair had first started at Hogwarts.

“We’re fine, Rose,” Albus said. “You don’t have to pretend to care.”

“I _do_ care, Albus. No matter how insufferable you are, you’re still family. You too Scorpius.”

Scorpius blushed again.

Before Albus could make another comment she huffed and headed back the Gryffindor table at the opposite end of the Great Hall.

“You’re too hard on her Albus, she’s been really nice and —”

“You didn’t tell me you wanted to go to the ball —”

Both the boys had started talking at the same time.

“Oh,” Scorpius started again. “Well, I knew you didn’t want to go and, I wasn’t gonna go without you so…”

“Well, if you _want_ to go… I guess we could…”

Both boys looked at each other and then quickly looked away, giggling out of sheer awkwardness.

Though they both knew how much they cared about the other, they had never really talked about what that meant. If they went to the Yule Ball together, would that mean they were going _together_? And, what the hell did _that_ mean? 

“Um, it’s almost time for class, how about we talk about this tonight?” Scorpius proposed.

“Okay, yeah. Let’s, let’s do that.” Albus agreed, trying to sound confident that by tonight Albus would have any idea how to talk to Scorpius about his feelings.

***

Later that day Albus and Scorpius were sitting in History of Magic. Scorpius was taking notes as Professor Binns droned on, but Albus’ mind was a million miles away, quill doodling on a piece of scrap paper. Without hardly noticing, Albus’s doodles and scratches started to form words.

_Dear Scorpius…_

_Of course I want to go to the ball with you. But I’m afraid of messing up. Messing up is all I seem to be good at. I almost lost you once (or twice) and I don’t want that to happen again. I know I’ve hurt you before. I know you've_ _been hurt_ _because of me. Sometimes I think I’m selfish for even being your friend. Because I know you deserve such a better friend than me._

For a second Albus wasn’t sure why it was suddenly hard to see his paper. When he realized his eyes were blurring with tears, he hastily grabbed his things and hurried out the door before anyone would notice. Scorpius looked up and tried to catch his eye, but Albus bowed his head down and scurried off, not caring he would probably get detention for ditching class.

Albus nearly ran back to the Slytherin common room (thanking Dumbledore that he didn’t run into any pesky prefects), up the stairs to the dorm, threw his bag on the floor and himself into his bed and drew the curtains around him. He pulled his legs to his chest as he unfurled the paper still grabbed in his hand. The ink was smudged but still legible. He re-read the letter as tears spilled down his cheeks.

He cared about Scorpius so much. Maybe even as more than a friend. But what hehad written was true, he didn’t want to see him get hurt (again). Scorpius deserved someone who would always make him the happiest person in the world. Someone who would take away his pain, not contribute to it. And that person would never be Albus.

“Albus?” suddenly came Scorpius’ voice from behind the four-poster curtains. “You there?”

Albus wiped his face as Scorpius pulled back the curtain. “What’s wrong?” he asked timidly.

“Nothing,” Albus sniffled.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow and gingerly sat down next to Albus on the bed. He noticed the piece of paper with Albus’ scribbled writing. “What’s that?”

“I don’t even know,” Albus said, rubbing his eyes. “Just read it I guess.” he handed the paper to Scorpius.

Scorpius read it, frowning. “Okay… One, messing up is not all you’re good at. And you’re actually a really great friend. And you _know_ that I don’t blame you for what happened with Delphi or any of it. And you’re not selfish either. And… and… There’s no way I would ever have a better friend than you.” he finished quietly, ears and cheeks quite red.

Albus sighed in frustration. He wanted to believe Scorpius but didn’t know if his heart would let him. “I’m just afraid,” Albus choked out. “Aren’t you afraid?” he asked, looking up at Scorpius.

“Didn’t I tell you I’m Malfoy the Un-Anxious?”

Albus smirked. Scorpius smiled and grabbed Albus’ hand. Albus’s heart stopped for a second.

“Afraid of messing up? That one of us gets hurt? I mean, that’s always a possibility, isn’t it? When you care about someone… when you love someone, you’re always setting yourself up to get hurt. But I don’t think that means we should push each other away. Because then we’d just be miserable. And that’s way worst than being heartbroken… I think.”

Albus slowly looked up from his hand in Scorpius’, up to Scorpius’ eyes. His heart was beating fast. He wasn’t sure if he should even acknowledge that one word.

“Don’t you think that we’re better together than we are apart?” Scorpius whispered.

“I know I’m better when I’m with you,” Albus answered truthfully. “But do you honestly feel the same?”

“Of _course_ I do, you ass.” he teased, giving Albus’s hand a squeeze. “You’re what makes my life special.”

Albus smiled, heart still not fully believing the words, but just hoping against all hope they were true.

“Sooo…” said Scorpius, an adorable little smile on his face. “Would you like to go to the ball with me?”

Albus couldn’t help himself from smiling. “Yes, I would.”

***

It was Saturday evening, Christmas day and the night of the Yule Ball. Albus and Scorpius had quickly owled their parents letting them know they were going after all, and they had sent back some dress robes. Draco had been just slightly annoyed that Scorpius hadn’t told him sooner so he could buy new, properly fitting robes, but instead uncovered the pair Draco himself had worn during his Yule Ball. Using a few transfiguration spells, Scorpius managed to get it to fit quite well. Albus ended up with an old set of James’ that was slightly too big, but Scorpius helped Albus transfigure those as well. When they finally finished getting ready the boys looked at each other. Albus’ heart felt weird and tight. Was he sweating already?

“You look… really great.” Albus said finally.

Scorpius smiled and blushed. “You do too. You ready to go?”

“Uhhh…” Albus said, definitely sweating now, heartbeat ramping up. “You know, maybe this isn’t such a good idea. Maybe we can just have our own Yule Ball in here, ya know?” He grabbed his wand off his bed and whispered a spell that sent little lights bursting out the end of the wand, which floated in the air like lightning bugs.

“As much as I would love to dance among the heaps of books and dirty laundry…” Scorpius said, smiling and gazing at the lights, “I think it might just be slightly more fun at the actual Ball.” He looked back to Albus. “Are you okay?”

Albus clenched his wand tightly and sat down on the bed. “Ugh, I don’t know. I _want_ to go with you, I’m just afraid. Like, what will people say? What if they say something mean? Or do something, and the bullying gets worse again or…”

Scorpius sat down next to Albus, putting his hand on his back. His touch made Albus feel slightly better.

“Remember what Rose said? It’s just a bunch of kids who want to let off steam and have some fun. I honestly don’t think anyone is gonna care, or even take notice of us. And if anyone did say anything… Well, remember how Rose said you’re still family, no matter what? I’m pretty sure they would have the whole Potter-Weasley-Granger clan to answer to.”

Albus smiled slightly. “Are you sure it’s gonna be okay?” he asked, looking up.

“Postive.”

“When did you become so brave anyway?”

“Eh, being friends with you helps.”

Albus chuckled and rolled his eyes.

***

When the two boys made it down to the Great Hall, which had been completely transformed into a winter wonderland, Rose was ecstatic to see them. Albus didn’t think he had seen her so happy to see him since they used to pretend to keep up pretenses for the parents, but this time it was actually sincere.

Albus was surprised at what a good time he actually had, hanging out with Rose, Hugo, Lily, (occasionally James), his other cousins and classmates, and of course, Scorpius. Towards the end of the night, the two were just sitting at a table, talking about nothing and everything. Suddenly the band started playing a slow song, and all the lights dimmed. Twinkle lights similar to the ones Albus had made earlier appeared all over the dance floor, and magical, sparkling snow fell from the enchanted ceiling, which disappeared right before falling on the dancer’s heads. The groups on the dance floor paired off or drifted away into the background.

“Umm…” said Scorpius as Albus cleared his throat loudly. “So…” He turned to look at Albus, who appeared to be staring deeply into space. “Albus?” When Scorpius said his name, he snapped back to reality and his wide eyes met Scorpius’. “Would you like to dance?”

Albus hesitated, doubt still in the back on his mind. Scorpius gave him an encouraging smile, stood up, and placed out his hand for Albus to take. Since Albus appeared to be frozen, Scorpius leaned forward and whispered, “You don’t have to be scared.”

Albus took a deep breath, and confidently grabbed Scorpius’ hand and stood up. “I’m not scared when I’m with you.” Scorpius smiled. 

When they got to the dance floor, they swayed to the music, surrounded by the sounds and the lights and snow swirling around. For one of the first times, Albus didn’t have a single care about what other people thought of him. All he cared about was that he was in the arms of this amazing, beautiful person.

“Did you mean what you say before? That when you… _love_ someone, it sets you up to get hurt?”

“Of course I meant it. But, that doesn’t mean I’m afraid of getting hurt by you. Because I think what we have is really, really good.”

“I think so too.” Albus couldn’t help but smile.

“Then that’s all that matters.” With that Scorpius and Albus’ lips finally collided in a kiss way overdue, and the rest of the world fell away.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed my teenage corniness! I know Scorpius is often portrayed as the one who is more anxious, but let’s face it, Albus has problems. Trust issues being just one of them. When I heard the song I imagined Scorpius singing Zoe’s part, being the one to console and encourage Albus, who has all these second thoughts and doubts and worries that he’s not good enough. Plus, I think Scorpius is actually on to something, after everything he went through, I doubt he gives a shit about teenage bullies or cares what anyone thinks. 
> 
> For some reason the song made me think of dancing at a school dance, so violá! Yule Ball 2.0.
> 
> Thanks to Sam for organizing this collection, I’m looking forward to seeing what everyone else submits! <3


End file.
